Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A Mystery of Shadows
by ComedyMaster333
Summary: A new darkness has spread after a human saved the Pokemon world from utter destruction. OC'S for the main exploration team no longer needed! You can still submit for shop owners/villains/citizens of Post Town/anything else. Just add Name, Pokemon, Occupation, and Personality. (Changed the title ;) )
1. Prologue

-Prologue- (This has spoiling events, so if you haven't played the whole game of Gates To Infinity like I did, I recommend skipping this chapter.)

After a human came and saved the Pokemon world, there was a long time of peace. Positive attitudes prevented another Bittercold from forming. The human and his Pokemon partner decided to go on a long trip with the researchers Umbreon and Espeon, to experiment with the Entercards to create portals to new dungeons. They would be gone for several years. A few days after they left, Kyurem appeared in Post Town. He and The Voice of Life (Hydreigon) had a private conversation that no one else was allowed to hear.

"At first I thought of a new future that would be cold and dark. After that human showed up and destroyed the Bittercold, the future was changed, and so was my mind. Recently though, there seems to be darkness lurking in the next few years, or maybe months. I think my hypothesis was originally correct. Normally, I would just ignore it and let the future pass like last time, but the persistance and power of humans seems to be greater than ours. Do you think you could summon some humans again?" Kyurem said in a dreary and mysterious voice.

"Maybe, but what if none of them reach us? If the same thing happened as the last time, people like Munna and her gang would just pick them off one by one. Hopefully we can reach some humans and get them to Paradise safely, and get them to join Paradise. Then, we might be able to defeat this darkness once and for all. We need to completely remove the darkness though, or another Bittercold will form and threaten to crush our world." Hydreigon replied, sharing that same tone.

Later that night, The Voice of Life requested help from five of us. The two dragon types were hopeful and anxious, hoping that one of the humans would wound up at Post Town.


	2. Unne

"Good night..." Unne heard as her dad, a tall man with a brown, scratchy beard and no hair, slowly shut the door. Her stomach ached from the load of watermelon she had just eaten. Whenever she smelled a watermelon, she would imagine the soft and juicy taste of the red fruit. Then she would do almost anything to get one. She tried to sleep, but for some reason her eyes kept opening. She finally tried laying on her back and tried lying there. Finally, her eyes drowsily closed...

Unne awoke to find herself in an aura of colors. (Wh-What's happening...?) she thought to herself. She picked up a faint voice. "A...danger...help..." She could barely hear it. "Please! Tell me more!" she yelled, hoping the person-or thing-that sent the message would hear her. "No...time..." the voice whispered, getting softer as the words went on. "H-" was the last she heard before the voice went away. She was left in a strange world with no particular goal, except to help the voice. She wandered around helplessly until she reached what look like a pond. She looked at her reflection to realize that she didn't look like herself anymore. Unne heard a thundering noise much like an earthquake. An extreme force rammed into her and she blacked out.

Unne slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? She felt comfortable, almost like a warmth. "Wh-Who..." she managed to whisper as she saw a dark-black creature with malicious red eyes. It looked like...it had three heads? Unne wasn't sure whether she was hallucinating or not. "Don't ask, just listen. I am the one who summoned you here. Do you remember having a strange dream?" The creature whispered to her. She nodded. "The Pokemon world is-" he continued. "Pokemon? What is that?" she replied. "Remember? No questions. As I was saying, we are in danger. A new darkness lurks in this world. An unknown darkness. If the others make it, they will assist you in destroying that darkness. While we wait, Gurdurr will help you train. Oh, and, by the way, I am Hydreigon. Nice to meet you." Hydreigon explained. It took a while for Unne to soak up the information. She had many questions, but they would all have to come in time.


	3. Tsuki

It had been a long day at school. Her friends had been fighting about which one of them was smarter, she had tons of homework and she had just finished, and the day had just been overall stressful. She was finally glad to get to bed. Tsuki, a 12 year-old, just laid under the cover and waited for sleep to come across her. Finally, she managed to fall into a deep sleep.

Several hours later, Tsuki opened her eyes. She squinted a bit to the right to see what time it was, but the clock wasn't there. She fully opened her eyes as anxiety brewed in her stomach. She was too frightened to even mutter a word. She curled up into a ball for warmth just as she heard a voice. "...huge...we need your...human..." the voice muttered softly. Tsuki wasn't able to hear very much of the message, because the voice was relatively faint. She tried to ask more, but fear overwhelmed her. She already missed her friends, family, and maybe even the annoying dog next door. The voice faded into nothing, and she was left alone.

After several hours, she decided to get up and move. A cautious feeling was still in her gut, but she tried her best to ignore it. She quickly came across a pond. She glanced into it, and her reflection looked...different. She already looked shorter and she had awkward spots of fur. While she was examining herself, a noise that sounded like a pot landing on a metal floor boomed loudly. She covered her ears and quickly fainted from fear, and her body collapsed sideways into the pond.

When she finally opened her eyes, she was in a beautiful forest. Tall pine trees towered up from their roots at the ground. Strange creatures wandered and chased each other. She had never seen anything like it. She seemed happy for a while until she remembered the reflection. Fear struck her as she realized that she was on all fours. She lifted her hand to see that it now looked like a paw. It was a strange sky-blue color with a yellow ring through it. She had no idea what would happen next, but she tried to stay as calm as possible.


	4. The Lone Charmander

An Emolga woke up in a small little hollow inside of a redwood tree. For now, let's say that this Emolga's name is Iraine. Iraine is a relatively smart Emolga, and pretty fast on her feet and in the air, though her structure is not built for combat. Anyways, Iraine woke up from her cozy nest. She was joyous to see her dad, Ambipom, making his famous "berry omelets", which consisted of Oran and Sitrus berries along with fresh eggs laid by bird Pokemon. They were so good that she insisted on him making a restaurant or selling them. He always replied with a chuckle. "Sorry, this recipe is for my family only."

After Iraine enjoyed her omelet, she left off for school. The school was a sturdy built wooden structure with a large field fenced in. She flew to school, arriving to see her friend Elliot. She jumped on the Mareep's head. Elliot already knew who it was. "Hi, Iraine..." he muttered in exasperation. "What's wrong?" she quickly blurted out after hearing his tone. "I don't know, I just feel...sad." he replied. Iraine was a bit confused because Elliot was always happy. "Parents?" she asked. "No." he replied. "Homework?" "Nope." "Allergies?" "I don't think so." "Hmmmm..." she thought. "I'll try to figure it out later."

Just because Elliot was sad didn't mean that she was going to be grumpy either. She made it through the whole day and seemed cheerful. Right after school, Iraine flew home. On the way back, she saw a lone Charmander wandering aimlessly around. He seemed frightened. She spiraled down and landed in front of the Charmander. "Who are you?" she asked. The Charmander, clearly confused, muttered "Jared. Jared Green." Iraine replied. "That's an interesting name. Where are you from?" Jared then answered. "It's a long story..." "Oooh, I love stories!" Iraine said as she sat down. The Charmander regretfully started his story.


	5. The Lone Charmander II

(Jared-Charmander; With Iraine.

Unne-Buneary; At Post Town

Iraine-Emolga; With Jared.

Tsuki-Shinx; In unknown forest)

"Well, I started off after I got home from a soccer-" he started. "What's soccer?" the Emolga asked, confused. "It's a game where you kick a ball into a goal, and you try to earn the most points." he replied with a very broad explanation. Then, the Charmander continued. "Anyways, I got into bed. I woke up in a strange place it was-" THUMP! The pair acted confused and glanced around nervously. "Wh-What was that?" Jared asked with fear in his voice. Pairs of eyes showed in the area around them. Then, six figures lunged out of the foliage. Five students, including a Patrat, a Lillipup, an Azurill, a Mareep, and a Spiritomb surrounded them. Anger showed in their eyes as they slowly approached. "Elliot?" Iraine questioned.

It was obvious. Elliot was there, and he didn't look happy at all. "What do we do?" Iraine whispered. "Five words. Get the heck outta here." he replied. Iraine grasped Jared's tail as they started their ascent. Jared summoned his energy and managed to throw a small ball of fire at the Pokemon down at the ground. A wisp of smoke hovered upwards as the ball exploded near the ground, sending scorching embers at the five Pokemon.

After Iraine couldn't bear the pain any longer, they finally reached the ground. Iraine collapsed on the ground and blacked out. The Charmander sighed and heaved the Emolga on his back, and carried her to a nearby town next to a slow river. It was late at night, and the only light emitted from the small settlement. He was limping by then, and then he lost his footing and tripped. He grimaced and pain throbbed in his legs. Luckily, a Herdier that was nearby found the pair lying in pain on the ground. He yelled something that sounded like "Sauna" and then a majestic swan Pokemon hurried out. The graceful figure heaved the two of them up and carried them inside of a building dug into a hill. The wooden floorboards creaked as they were carried up the stairs and lightly laid on beds of hay.


	6. Richy and Clover

**Ok Caltrop, I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on.**

"That sushi was filling..." Clover complained as she rubbed her hand down her stomach. Richy nodded. "It was quite delicious in my opinion." Clover mentally agreed. When they arrived at their apartment building, the sun was already setting quickly. Their dad, a man of small stature with combed black hair and a beard, unlocked their Prius. The family climbed up a set of stairs to reach room 3201. His dad pulled out a pair of keys, and searched through them. He stuck one through and the door opened, revealing a white-colored room with a bulky TV and a leather couch. Richy and Clover already knew it was time to sleep, so they wandered off to their room.

Once they had changed into their pajamas, they both took a twin bed on the wall of the room. Their dad was divorced, so they didn't have enough money for a proper house. After Clover flipped the light off, they both easily drifted into sleep.

Richy awoke, surprised to see that it was indeed very bright. Had Dad woken him up? His opinion changed when he saw different colors. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he looked around. It was a rainbow world. An aura of colors fluttered in the sky like butterflies on a summer afternoon. He was amazed until he remembered that he wasn't at home. There was no one in sight. Wait, there was. In the distance, he saw the faint outline of a figure. He slowly trotted to the figure, until he was at shouting distance. "Hello?" he asked. "Richy?" it replied, turning around. If that was Clover, she didn't look like herself anymore.

Clover must have noticed his awkward staring, so she asked, "What's wrong? Do I have spinach in my teeth?" Richy shook his head. He was probably just hallucinating. Then, he saw what he thought was Clover frantically jump into a pond and disappear. Suddenly, a sharp pain pierced his back and he fell forwards. Dead. "That's one less to worry about..." a ghostly voice announced. A Spiritomb stood behind his limp body, chuckling.

Clover awoke in a lush forest. Normally, she enjoyed nature. When she noticed that her eye level was relatively short, she stared at her arm. It looked much like a leaf. She was surprised, but she stayed calm. She was angry at the voice she heard, though. It was him, or her, that had changed her into a strange creature. She ignored the thought and then yelled, "Anybody there?" She sat and listened, but there was no response.

EEEEK! A loud shout immediately pierced through the forest. She hastily jumped on her feet. She sprinted to where she thought she heard the sound. She saw a purple-looking creature with green eyes laughing. Clover wanted to rush in and help, but that would be a stubborn move. Instead, she glanced from behind a thick bush. A blackish-purple liquid was dripping down a Shinx's body. Then, it slowly rose to its feet. "Man, that screech made me think she was dead..." she muttered to herself. The Pokemon's eyes were a bright red color, and it moved mindlessly. "Time to take you back to the boss..." the ghostly voice whispered. A chill ran down her spine. As soon as the pair seemed to have passed, Clover started running through the clearing where they were.

Finally, the forest thinned out and she reached a barren desert. In the distance, she saw a small town. "It would be best to go there." she decided, thinking out loud. She kept walking until she swore she heard footsteps. A wave of fear went over her, almost like a sixth sense. She knew someone was behind her, so she pretended like she had been hit by it. Apparently, the creature behind her was stupid enough to think she was dead. When a shadow covered her eyes, she jumped up and shot a ball of energy at it. It flinched as she started sprinting away. It couldn't catch up, so she safely ran into the town. When she looked back, the thing was gone.

She ran into the town, and all of the citizens stared at her awkwardly. Except one tall Pokemon with black wings and three blue heads. "It seems that you have come. You are safe here..." it whispered to her.

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	7. Anthony

Life was hard. Anthony's family was tight on money. All they had to support them was a small apartment off of Baker St. Luckily, he was an only child. Anthony's parents always took the bed while Anthony slept on the floor. He only ate small meals while his parents devoured the majority of everything. It was because they needed energy to work, but Anthony felt as if he was slowly starving to death. He tried not to think about these things, but it came up in his head every once in a while.

After eating a small meal of three pieces of broccoli, two spoonfuls of rice, and a few pieces of teriyaki beef, Anthony wandered off to bed. He huddled in his sleeping bag, longing for proper warmth. A small tear came down his eye, but he shrugged it off. He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep an hour later.

Anthony woke up later. Not exactly woke up, but his eyes weren't open yet. Time for another horrible day... he thought to himself. He finally opened his eyes, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was that teriyaki beef spoiled yesterday? Could it have been the broccoli? Anthony had already had bad experiences with broccoli before. Sadly, it was real. He trudged on until he heard a voice. "You..." it said. "Who?" he asked. "You..." it replied. "Wait, is there something here that I don't know about?" Anthony asked. "Anthony, we need yo-" the voice faded. "Well that was a big help," he replied.

Using his "sense of direction" he turned to the Southeast of where he was facing and ran across a pond. "Geronimo!" he yelled as he jumped in. Then, he went straight through the water and he was falling from the sky. He managed a few backflips before he hit the ground. Yet, he experienced no pain. He looked up at the sky to see nothing. He decided to walk ahead, but his steps were awkward. He glared down at his legs and noticed that they were blue and stubby. Anthony also had a shell.

Anthony was a bit freaked out by this, but he also thought it was cool. With his new body, he could move faster for longer. He sprinted straight forward and dodged a clump of trees. He kept on running until he started getting tired. He stood for a few minutes to catch his breath, and then he started stretching. When he glanced backwards, he saw a strange creature with green eyes and a purple body. "Can't touch this!" he yelled as he started running again. The Spiritomb couldn't catch up.

An hour later, Anthony caught sight of a town. He walked over there and arrived in town. He saw an inn so he walked into it. "One room, please." he said. "That'll be 100 Poke." the Swanna at the counter said. Then, he reached over the counter and started poking Swanna. Luckily, Hydreigon came in to save the day. "There you are!" he yelled. Anthony stopped poking and stared at the dragon Pokemon. "Come with me." he said, and he warily followed him outside of town and across the street. He saw a Buneary, an Emolga, a Charmander, and a Snivy training by hitting wooden totem poles. They all looked confident about their attacks already, and they seemed pretty swift. "These are the others..." Hydreigon said.

Anthony later learned that everyone else here was a human, too. Except for the Emolga. He stood in awe as he watched them pull off backflips and battle combinations. "Well, it's your turn." Hydreigon told him. He slowly walked up to an open pole. He started off by kicking it. Then he threw a few punches. His attacks didn't seem to do anything though. He stared over and watch the Shiny, whose name was Clover, pull out a vine from her collar and whip the bag with it. Determined, he gathered all of his energy. Instead of a vine, a stream of water pummeled the bag. "I could get used to this." Anthony said with pride..


End file.
